space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le guide poue une Medbay bien tenue
Guide to Medical Bay This guide's purpose is to teach you how to medbay properly and maybe even throw a bit of good RP into it as well as moving away from powergaming doctoring. Doctor's Guide All of those apply to the CMO too if someone fails to do their job properly. Chemist You are basically the most important person in the Medbay. If no one makes important medicine then everyone else will get extremely mad. Chemists usually feel under a lot of pressure but that's not a good enough excuse to be shit. Don't fuck up. * Make a cryomix. You can put just about anything you want in it, and remember that putting a pill in a beaker that already has something in it will dissolve it, effectively filling it. The BARE MINIMUM cryo mix should contain cryox, rteyalyn and alkyzine. If you don't do that, you'll be hated by pretty much everyone on the station. * Make tons of pills, it's not hard to mass produce them. Try to always have imidazoline and hyronalin pills in the Chemistry fridge, these are extremely important. Bicardine, Anti-tox, Dexalin and Dermaline pills always help too if the patient in question is in critical state and cryo isn't helping much. * If someone outside of medbay staff has a request, think about it and if it's no big deal, do it. Don't give them large beakers, though. If people in hardsuits ask for hyperzine, the Chef asks for clonex, Roboticists/Scientists ask for sulphuric acid because they are too lazy to go to the research site chemistry lab, botanists ask for unstable mutagen THEN DO IT. END OF THE STORY. * Other departments can help you. The bartender can supply you with some drinks to make The Doctor's Delight, which is a stronger version of tricordrazine. R&D can supply you with bluespace beakers, which have a capacity of 200 or 300 units. Paramedic Your job is to find patients and get them to Medbay to get treated or cloned. It's easy enough, and that Brig and Maintenance access will help. * Use roller beds for patient transportation. Seriously, that's the most fucking important thing, they'll just bleed out and get some more brute otherwise. Alternatively you can use body bags, office chairs or lockers. (Also muh clean floors) * Have some 1u Dex+, 24u Iron, 24u Nutriment pills at your disposal along with gauze/trauma kits to at least slow down the blood loss and counter the crit oxyloss damage. * Inaprovaline is your friend. It's easily available to you and you should load them up with that before transporting critical patients to medbay. * Radio in and tell what is wrong with the patient, if he's in crit, CPR him during transportation. Medical Doctor The backbone of the medical team, YOU are the one who is supposed to treat everyone who comes to Medbay, although you might be supported by the Chemists and Paramedics. * Use a body scanner/health analyzer before attempting anything. * If the patient has internal bleeding, hook him up to an IV (look at his blood type first via shift+click then medical records if you're wearing a medical HUD or your PDA. Do remember however that O- works for everyone) and do surgery before anything else. Don't just do an IV and call it a day, it's only so that he doesn't die of suffocation damage low blood generates. Keep some Dex+ at hand to counter low-blood suffocation. If Dex+ is not available, use ordinary Dexalin pills from the blue first aid kits. * Don't shove someone in cryo just because it's simple and fast. Use it only to bring crit patients back to red or orange, finish the job with sleepers or pills. Or if someone was recently cloned or gained clone damage through other means. * Cloning is hella fucking gay. It should only be used as last resort, i. e. 200+ units of single type of damage because of all the side effects it gives and it's stupid RP-wise as well, not like you care about that thing, but the original person is still dead if you clone him. Use defibs when they bring in dead guys. * Surgery works on dead people too. Sometimes you might want to fix a guy when he's dead and then defib him. * As soon as you brought someone back to life, give him a pill of dex+ and shove him into cryo until he's stable, then look at step 3. * Defibs work better with no clothes. Take off that fucking hardsuit before trying to revive someone. * When possible, use sleepers instead of pills. They don't take up as much resources or time as pills do. Geneticist The most hated individual in the Medbay, without doubt. Powers usually help no one unless you are mass distributing them to the crew when there's xenomorphs, nuclear operatives or a blob on the station and to be honest everyone can clone people with no effort. However, you still have potential to help the station. * Your main job should be to get people back to the round by cloning them, powers are less important. REMEMBER THIS. * When a corpse shows up at the doors of your lab, go out and try to clone the guy. There are a few lockers in the Genetics lab to store their stuff, so you know what to do. * Don't forget about clones once they are being made. Once a clone pops out of the cloning pod, drag them to cryo and put them in. Don't be a dick and force them to self-eject, either. Eject them whenever they are at 100% health and shake them up, then give them their stuff before some shitter attempts to steal it. * Remember that DNA backups exist. Try to backup everyone else in the Medbay and heads of staff, and if you feel like it offer this service to everyone on the general radio channel. When someone dies, even if their body is destroyed, you can clone them by using the old backup INSTANTLY. Isn't that great? * Don't forget that you have Science access, and access to their radio channel as well. You might want to beg R&D for parts to make another cloner, which can help A LOT. * Hypercloning can be viable when there's a lot of corpses waiting to be cloned and if the cryo mix is decent enough. Otherwise, it's usually not worth doing this as it's uselessly wasting the cryo mix. If you want to do this then tell the AI to unlock the Genetics lab APC and turn it off whenever someone is being cloned. Chief Medical Officer Your job is to make sure that everyone else is doing their jobs. You have access to all medical departments, but try to avoid being a superdoctor and let people do their jobs. * Be proactive. For example, Medbay can benefit from medical supplies crates from cargo, so try to order them when nothing is going on. * Don't get too mad with Chemists and Geneticists. They are usually bad, but they are limited 2 job slots each so don't demote them over minor stuff. However if they are being shitters and are through inaction messing TOO MUCH with the rest of the medical staff, go for it. * Your hypospray is a valued tool. It instantly injects any chemical into someone's bloodstream when used, it has a capacity of 30 units and injects 5 units every time. It starts with 30 units of The Doctor's Delight, DO NOT fill this with chloral hydrate or any other dangerous chemical unless you have a good reason to do this. If you want to knock out someone, use the syringe gun or autoinjectors filled with chloral hydrate. * Pet Runtime. Patient's Guide * Hold the fuck still, and drop all items you have in your hands. If you want to go even further, take off your jumpsuit, exosuit, mask and helmet if it covers your face. * If a doctor asks you something, try to answer it honestly. * Don't try to heal yourself, you're doing a shit job, and that's what doctors are here to do. * If you died and got to medbay somehow, get the fuck back in your body. Not when you see the cloning prompt. Whenever you reach medbay. Read the doctors guide to know why. THAT FUCKING GUY WHO BROUGHT ANOTHER GUY TO MEDBAY AND NOW RUNS AROUND LIKE A FUCKING HOTHEAD Step outside and don't interfere. Seriously, that's the best thing you can do. Generally neat things More neat things soon! Field Medkit For gateway missions and wizard/nukecops/blob. Maybe even have one around in peacetime. Get two boxes and a pill bottle. Get a (advanced) mass-spectrometer, an advanced trauma kit and an advanced burn kit from R&D, put it all in the first box. Get a syringe, put it in the first box. Fill the pill bottle with: 3 pills Bicaridine (10u), 3 pills Dermaline (10u), 3 pills Anti-Toxin (30u), 1 pill Arithrizine (10u), 1 pill Alkysine (10u); put the pill bottle in the first box. Grab a body bag, put it in the first box. The box is now full. Fill up another box with surgery tools, a drill won't fit but you don't need it for broken bones/internal bleeding. You won't really need a Health Analyzer since you know what happened exactly, but it's still nice to have to know if someone needs surgery and whatnot. You won't really do it often, though and you can easily use only the first box. This guide is still in the works, but it's something, at least.